Offers Royal Oni Blood
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: An AU in which is, instead of Yukimura Chizuru giving a blood to Saitou when he was in a bloodlust state, it was none other than Kazama Chikage that offers him his blood. KazaSaiKaza
**Don't own Hakuouki nor the characters. The cover belongs to a very lovely artist in pixiv. The source should be in my profile already.**

 **Warnings: Grammars error, typos, OOC-ness, blood drink, Saitou being seme-ish**

* * *

 **Bloodlust 1**

Sweats started to form on his cheeks and chin. His face turned very pale like a ghost, and the sunlight continued suffered the stoic in so much pain as Saitou Hajime doing some paperwork that his Fukuchou sent him a moment ago.

His mind was filled with nothing except a bead of red liquid on the Yukimura girl's finger as she accidently hurt herself while the brunette desperately of wanting to help him. He couldn't able to focus on doing his job knowing how his desire of wanting blood became stronger. But his self-esteem was getting in his way; the indigo-haired man had no choice but to refuse to drink the Yukimura girl's blood nor sleeping in daytime just as she wanted to. But knowing that Chizuru's life is great danger; the Demon of the West might attack the Shinsengumi while he's sleeping, able to kidnap the brunette easily, in which is, he eventually going to sleep at a time that most humans sleep.

As he was about to get some more of ink by himself, his body suddenly stunned in paralyzed, kneeling down on the floor as his indigo hair turned into silver-white slowly. Eyes glowed in red, as Saitou gave a groaned of pain, tried to endure the desire of wanting blood.

"This.. is... n-nothing...!" Saitou stuttered his words to the quiet wind, buried his face on the face as he gave another screamed of pain.

He's the only one in the Shinsengumi headquarter, the other members of the Shinsengumi taking some patrol, while the rest of the members of Fury Corps were sleeping right now. None of them knew Saitou's suffering of bloodlust nor his agony screamed.

His body soon stopped moving as he hears a very familiar deep voiced in a sadistic tone.

"Oh? No wonder your behavior has gotten worse lately, Saitou- _toyarou_."

The not-so-stoic-anymore lifted up his face as he met the Demon once again, sitting on the windowsill, and putting his palm of hand under his chin as there was a dark smirk on his face.

The indigo-haired man glared at the Demon coldly, grabbing his sword that rests next to his work table.

What Saitou received just now is another deep and insult chuckled from the Demon of the West."I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kazama stood up from the windowsill, goes forward to the human in elegant and slow one.

Saitou panted heavily, ignored the Demon's threat as he was about to unsheathe his blade, but soon his blade flew off away further from him when he realized the Demon of the West kicked it in a split second.

When Saitou tried to reach his sword once more, the Demon gave a hard stomp on Saitou's left hand, giving the left-handed ronin a gasped of pain, biting his lower lips to keep him from raising his voice.

"So how does it feel to be a fake demon, Saitou?" Kazama questioned, kneeled down on the stoic as he pierced his crimson-red orbs deep into Saitou's chest. The Demon licked his lower lip in pleasure as the indigo-haired man's hot and heavy breathed touched Kazama's warmth skin. "You should've sleep at a time like this."

The left-handed ronin didn't spoke anything, giving a hard glared into his enemy, his body became paralyzed once more as Kazama stomped on Saitou's hand harder once more.

The Demon of the West's sudden questioned made the stoic's guard off, melting his anger and pain expression on his face into shocked and perplexed:

"Do you want blood, Saitou?"

The stoic looked at him in filled with question; his mind was in a fog of confused, not knowing what to answer. He tried to refuse just as he done to the Yukimura girl, but words couldn't able to form from his lips.

Kazama noticed how hesitated the stoic is, giving another smug on his face as he began to stand up while Saitou's injured hand slowly healed thanks to his ability of Rasetsu. The Demon of the West then unsheathed his katana, and slid his sharp blade on his warmth and pale skin. A bead of crimson liquid began to fall down on Kazama's palm of hand.

"Drink." Kazama demanded.

As the Demon of the West pale hand moved forward to Saitou's, the stoic's ocean-blue orbs stared into a perfect, pure blood streaming down on Kazama's gorgeous, pale skin. Panted heavily in hunger, sticking out his tongue like a dog, but turned his head away from the Demon's, refusing to drink the Demon's blood, especially from his own enemy.

"What are you hesitant for? You should be grateful for tasting a pure, royal blood such as mine. Now drink." Kazama demanded once again, when the blood slowly reached to his calloused finger, the Demon of the West moved it to Saitou's lips, in which, the red liquid had hit the stoic's tongue, leaving his desire controlled him.

Saitou continuedly licking the blood like a hungry dog, from his calloused finger, to his palm of hand, until reach to the wrist where the Demon slid his skin. The taste was a very unique one. It's sweet like nectar. Much sweeter than honey though.

As he continued on licking like non-stopping he realized the Demon's cut had been healed instantly, there isn't any taste of his blood anymore.

The stoic looked into the crimson one in pleading, as Kazama giving him his usual sadistic smirk. The Demon enjoyed looking down on the human who seemed to be desperate of wanting something

 ** _Blood…_**

 ** _I want blood,_ Saitou told himself over and over in his mind.**

 ** _Not enough._**

 ** _He wants more._**

 ** _He wants more blood._**

 ** _He wants_ his _blood._**

 ** _Isn't it too much?_**

As the stoic's desire became stronger, Saitou moved to the Demon's attractive earlobe, licking it, before biting it harder to form another pure blood from the Demon's.

Kazama gave a sharp groaned at the sudden attack from the human, accidently fall his back on the tatami, but letting Saitou dominated him a little; entrapped the Demon on the floor, and drinking more blood on Kazama's earlobe.

As he had enough of drinking blood, Saitou's silver-white hair turned into his original indigo color back, crimson-red orbs turned into ocean-blue one. Saitou's heavily panted turned into softer one, his head rested under the Demon's chin, he could smell a jasmine scent on his. Panting and gasping at the same time on Kazama's broad-chested.

The Demon looked at the human who rested on the Demon's body, letting both of them resting on the tatami until the sky turned into orange-bloody color.

* * *

Kazama stood up from his place, about to leave the Shinsengumi headquarter by the window, but stopped by the stoic.

"Tell me why are you doing this to me?"

Kazama stopped moving, looking down on the human who sat on the floor, feeling slightly confused as to why an enemy such as Kazama would dare come to the Shinsengumi headquarter.

"I would've expected you would come to kidnap Yukimura girl instead of encountering me."

The indigo gave a hard glared to his enemy. Usually, his icily-cold glared often get scared most of the members of the Shinsengumi, including the Yukimura girl. But to the Demon of the West, he finds Saitou's cold glared adorable one.

"Hmm… I wonder.." Kazama murmured softly, went forward to the stoic in elegant once more, in which, Saitou using a self-defense stance, intending to reach his sword once again but he's been entrapped himself on the tatami by the Demon's strong arms.

The Demon of the West gave his usual smug on his arrogant face, gripped Saitou's chin tighter before he leaned his face to the indigo's attractive neck, giving kisses and marks. The Demon received such a delectable rewards, the stoic's sharp gasped and moaned made the blonde-haired man feels a great urged to carve him all of it.

Panting and moaning in pleasure, Saitou bit his calloused finger to keep himself away from screaming. His body began to shake in excitement, as the Demon moved his lips to the stoic's adam's apple, sucked it deeper, giving the left-handed man arched his head back, let out a sharp moan from his lips.

"You know, every time I see that heartless face of yours, I've been meaning to take that damn fake mask of yours, Saitou," Kazama spoke between kisses and sucking. "I want to see your eyes that filled with hunger and desperate of longing, pleading and wanting. Hearing that sweet tone in excitement. I would like to see the real of you." The Demon's tongue slid from Saitou's attractive neck until his broad-shoulder, giving a few marks once more, giving the stoic laid there in defeated.

After for like forever then, Kazama pulled himself away, giving the stoic catching a breathe, eyes still in haze of lust and pleasure.

Kazama smirked widely at his work, stepping on the windowsill before he took a leave.

"Oh, and by the way," Kazama began, eyes looked elsewhere, except the ocean-blue orbs. There was a wide smug on his arrogant face. "I could've sworn I'd just saw my wife at the town just now."

"Wh-What…?"

Saitou questioned in a little hesitantly, his mind still in foggy. But he could've sworn he heard something to do with the Yukimura girl. Going out in town? Why did the Yukimura girl went out from the Shinsengumi headquarter all alone without _his_ permission.

"Why don't you go and catch her? She might be danger."

Kazama replied with another his usual dark chuckled on his lips.

"Should I.. should I really believe you?"

Slowly, the indigo finally returned to his sense back.

Kazama's sadistic expression turned into grim, narrowed his crimson-red orbs into the ocean-blue one.

"Why would I lie to you?" There was a hidden growled inside his tone. "If I said I'd just saw my wife in town, then that means she's definitely in town."

Saitou shivered at the beast-like growled from the Demon.

Despite being a proud and arrogant demon, Kazama wasn't a type of creature that would lie to him.

Kazama's unreadable expression then changed into his arrogant side back, reaching his hand to Saitou's chin.

"Now then, you might as well go and protect my wife, Saitou-toyarou. When the time's come, I will come and get her eventually." Kazama replied, smirked began wider then just seeing Saitou's perplexed expression on his face. "Try not to forget drinking blood when you're need it, or else it would be pointless for becoming rasetsu for nothing Who else going to protect her beside you?"

At those words, Kazama disappeared himself like a wind, leaving Saitou stayed in his room all alone.

For a moment then, Saitou stayed in his room very quietly, and finally grabbed his sword on the floor, putting it on his sash as he readying himself to go to the town to get the Yukimura girl back, sensing something danger going on to her.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Just a thing that I'm doing as my mood and love for** **KazaSai grew stronger after re-watching Saitou hen(especially** **Suzuki/Matsuda duet) for several times xDD This is also inspired by** **one of KazaSai fic that I found from pixiv. Since I'm not very good in japanese language, I ended up on translating it in google, in which is, it's little messy and all.**

 **I have to say tho, I'd really love Saitou-hen's ending even more than the game's ending. Altho I love Amagiri/Saitou platonic relationship in game very much, but Suzuki/Matsuda last conversation made me love KazaSai more and more ^w^**

 **Not exactly sure whether I should put this story in M rated or not. But if you guys review this story suitable for M rated, I will change it then.**

 **This is collection of bloodlust alernate by the way. I'm writing some more of it. Probably 3 or maybe 4. I'm just putting 'complete' story just in case I might don't have any idea and all**


End file.
